Joseph May
Joseph "Joe" May (born on 16 June 1974 in Southampton, England) is a British-born Canadian actor, voice actor and singer who provides a voice in the US dub of The Railways of Crotoonia. He is known for appearing in various television shows including "Casualty", "Bugs", "Stargate: Atlantis", "Band of Brothers", and "Holby City". As a voice actor, he is known for providing voices in shows such as Superman and Robbie from "Batman Black and White", Autolycus from "Class of the Titans" and for video games such as Chase McCain in "Lego City Undercover" and Michael Corleone in "The Godfather: The Video Game". He is married and has two children. Voices US *Thomas Songs *Never Overlook a Little Engine (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *You Can Only Be You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Let's Set Friendship in Motion (performed) *Who's Thomas? (performed) *The Hottest Place in Town (performed) *I Want To Go Home (performed solo) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) *We're Friends (performed) *Sometimes You Make a Friend (performed) Filmography Films * Wilde (1997) * FairyTale: A True Story (1997) * Intimate Affairs (2001) * Resident Evil (2002) * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) * Barbie Diaries (2006) * Circumference (2006) * White Noise: The Light (2007) * They Wait (2007) * Last Flowers (2009) * Revolution (2009) * We'll Take Manhattan (2012) * Viking (2014) * Bb (2016) * Poles Apart (2017) Television * Bodyguards (1997) * Casualty (1997) * Bugs (1997-1998) * Hollyoaks (2000) * A Dinner of Herbs (2000) * Band of Brothers (2001) * Da Vinci's Inquest (2003) * Dead Like Me (2004) * Stargate: Atlantis (2004) * Godiva's (2005) * Killer Instinct (2005) * The Dead Zone (2006) * Blood Ties (2007) * Class of the Titans (2007) * Psych (2007) * Batman: Black and White (2009) * I Shouldn't Be Alive (2010) * Holby City (2010-2014) * Episodes (2011-2017) * Titanic (2012) * Dracula (2013) * Mistresses (2014) * I Live with Models (2015) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * Trolled (2016) * Bb (2016) * The Windsors (2017) Games * SSX on Tour (2005) * The Godfather (2006) * The Godfather: Mob Wars (2006) * Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) * The Godfather: The Don's Edition (2007) * The Godfather: Blackhand Edition (2007) * Dead Space: Extraction (2009) * APB: All Points Bulletin (2010) * Apache: Air Assault (2010) * Battlefield 3 (2011) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) * 007 Legends (2012) * Forza Horizon (2012) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins (2013) * Remember Me (2013) * Need for Speed: Rivals (2013) * Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) * Trials Fusion (2014) * Alien: Isolation (2014) * Escape Dead Island (2014) * Soma (2015) * Blues and Bullets (2015) * Need for Speed: Payback (2017) * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (2017) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) * Zenobureido 2 (2017) * A Way Out (2018) * The Crew 2 (2018) Trivia *He, along with Kerry Shale, John Schwab and Jules de Jongh voiced characters from "Lego City Undercover". *He, Shale, de Jongh and David Menkin also voiced characters in "LittleBig Planet". *He worked on "Class of the Titans" alongside Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Scott McNeil, Terry Klassen and French Tickner. Cezary Kwieciński voiced his character in the Polish version. **Also, he and Scott McNeil voiced characters in "The Godfather: The Video Game". *He voiced Mr. Wexler in "The Barbie Diaries". There have also been several other voice actors that have worked on several other Barbie films: **Agnieszka Kunikowska ("Barbie: Fairytopia"), Ángel Amorós and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil ("Barbie of Swan Lake") **Mayumi Asano ("Barbie: Mermaidia") **Alan Kennedy, Matthew Ahrens and Kallan Kagan ("Barbie and Her Sisters in a Pony Tale") **Anna Apostolakis, Susan Roman and Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Ian James Corlett and Terry Klassen ("Barbie as the Island Princess") **Zbigniew Konopka ("Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper") **Hikaru Midorikawa ("Barbie in the Nutcracker") **Gadi Levy ("Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2") *He, Michael Brandon, William Hope and Rufus Jones all have had roles in the comedy show "Episodes". *He and Christopher Ragland appeared in the documentary series "I Shouldn't Be Alive". *He, John Schwab, Glenn Wrage, William Hope and David Menkin all voiced characters in "Alien: Isolation". *He, Jules de Jongh and Kerry Shale voiced characters in "Blues and Bullets". *He and David Menkin voiced characters in "Soma". *May and Tom Stourton both work on "The Windsors". *He, Rasmus Hardiker, Jules de Jongh, John Schwab, David Menkin, Kerry Shale and Teresa Gallagher all voiced characters in "Xenoblade Chronicles 2". *He was born in the same city where the LB&SCR Billinton E2 class 0-6-0T locomotives (Thomas' basis) used to work during their last days of service before all being scrapped in 1963. External Link * Joseph's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors